Our Only Hope and Chance
by RAP8
Summary: The hero has fallen. Hyrule has fallen. Many believe that there is no such thing as hope for their land when it was destroyed. Time passes quickly and Hyrule's known legends disapear during a time of war... only to have a new hero take their place. R
1. Prologue

_**Our Only Hope and Chance**_

_**Prologue**_

"It was a land, glorious in every way possible. Grand castles and fields of green, claimed to have been created by the goddesses themselves. This land was said to protect a power, so strong that it could destroy the world if it was in the hands of evildoer. The power was once found by a madman who tried to claim it for his own. When his dirty hands rested upon the power, it shattered into three," said a woman with a voice so sweet you would say it wasn't true. "When it shattered, the three shards then disappeared and went to the three chosen ones. But, by some unforeseen force, one of the shards went to the evildoer. He tried to claim the other shards for himself throughout time but always was he stopped by the Hero of Time."

"But, he has fallen, the hero. He is not dead, I believe, but he is as good as. We need a hero now, Laila. Unfortunately, only the survivors of the original Hyrule continue to believe in the goddesses and the sacred power so there is no one to restore what is lost. Do you believe that?"

The girl named Laila looked up and nodded. She rested her head on her mother's breast and breathed in her scent. "If no one believes in the goddesses anymore than how do you, mother?" she asked.

The woman sighed. "Because I was at the fall of the hero. I watched him fall and there was nary I could do." She looked at her daughter, now of age to marry. The soldiers would take her soon for the Prince of the land they now resided in was looking for a wife.

She closed her eyes and hugged Laila tightly. "Remember that story, daughter, for it is the last of out life. But, never tell it to a single soul for nothing but horrific happenings will occur."

"I will keep it to myself, mother. But, why, may I ask, should it remain a secret?"

"Because not everyone still believes in the goddesses and those who don't take their name as a sin."

"And how long ago did the hero fall?"

"Ah, I would have to say about only two decades at the most."

"Then why have people forgotten so suddenly?"

"Not even I know the answer to that question."

"Oh." Laila stood up and looked at her mother whose beautiful blue eyes were set on her. "Do you think I'll be chosen?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, but, if you do, take this with you." The woman stood up and walked over to a wooden chest next to the hearth. She opened it up with a creak and pulled out a small box. "When you are in the time of need, open this and your troubles shall be relieved. But do not use it for minor matters because only will it work once," she said, handing Laila the box.

Laila fingered the box and hugged her mother once more before she disappeared into another room to pack her belongings.

Her mother sighed and jumped when a knock sounded from the front door. She breathed in deeply and opened it, only to encounter a royal messenger. He nodded at her, knowing fully well that the woman knew what he was there for, and the woman called to her daughter. "Laila! Hurry with your packing! They are here." She turned back to the messenger and asked, "Is it confirmed or will she just be there for awhile and may be sent back?"

"The prince has ordered that no information shall be given," the messenger said with a rigid look upon his face.

"I see."

"I am done, mother!" Laila called, running towards the door. When she saw the messenger she seemed to hesitate but continued onward towards her mother. She wound her arms around her mother and felt her kiss her head once more. "Goodbye, mother."

"Goodbye."

"Well, if we are done with this then I would like to be on my way." The messenger turned and Laila followed, glancing back at her mother one last time who was waving sadly in farewell.

The woman watched her daughter be led away by the messenger. Well, although she believed it to be a pathetic sight, she had to think for her daughter. The marriage would probably be a good thing for Laila.

She sighed and looked out at the dusking sky. She grabbed a traveling cloak and went to the small stable behind the wooden framed home. Grabbing the reins of the single horse she led it outside, mounting it, and setting off through the valley. Wind blew in her face as she ran, causing her golden brown hair to trail madly behind her. Reaching the beginning of the mountain range, she slowed her horse to a stop. She dismounted the horse and tied the reins around a tree, ensuring that it did not escape.

She entered a cave, hidden by bushes and shrubs, and a voice called to her. "Is that you?" it asked roughly.

The woman nodded and lit a lantern that hung on a wall of the cave. "It is… She is gone."

The fire flickered, revealing a man, middle-aged but could be called an elder because of his appearance. His hair was matted and turning grey. His fierce blue eyes that once held a lively spark had died and reflected experience and sights that no one would enjoy to see when they looked into them. "I thought so… Did you give her the box?"

The woman nodded and sat beside the man on his makeshift bed. She opened up a bag that was slung over her shoulder and pulled out a bottle of blue liquid. "Here, drink up. But, you will have to make it last for a while. I do not have much money to spare. Although, when -and if- Laila is definite, we will have as much money as we could ever dream of to fix your injuries."

The man smiled and shakily stood. He walked over to the entrance of the cave and looked out. "Twilight…" he whispered. "When our world connects with theirs."

"You-you miss it. You miss her. Don't you, Link?"

Link's eyes widened and he turned to the woman. "It has been forever since you last have spoken my name. Well, to answer you question, I must say yes. How can I not? I miss her smile, her laugh, her taunts. The way she looked at me and said my name. I-I loved her. But she is gone. She has been gone and she will always be gone. This is pathetic, isn't it?" Link asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ha! You… You are Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. I am Link, Hero of Light and Twilight. Look at us now. Mere scavengers who have to fight to live. Zelda, I don't know if you have noticed, but I have barely any fight left in me." Link's eyes darted towards Zelda's and his face hardened. "To have our blood live on we had to have a child, Zelda! Are you saying that isn't pathetic?"

Zelda looked sadly at the hero and closed her eyes. "Maybe… there isn't any hope."

Link frowned and walked over to the once-princess. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Listen, never say that. Although… things, I could say, have, uh, well, changed, there will always be hope. The goddesses are forever existent." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Slowly, a golden triangle shone on their hands. "The goddesses will always be with us."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is my prologue to my story. I hope you enjoyed. And, if you haven't caught on that this story is set many years after TP, well, you have now. If you haven't played TP and you don't know who Link is talking about, you will find out in the later chapters. As I was originally saying, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please review. Tell me if you liked it or it wasn't exactly you favorite. Also, if you have any suggestions or helpful ideas, please tell me. Thanks and please review ~Rosie**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Our Only Hope and Chance**_

_**Chapter 1: The End**_

_**20 years earlier**_

"Hurry up," yelled a voice in Zelda's ear.

Zelda blinked her eyes, not hearing what he had said for outside the castle walls, and in several parts of the castle, a war was being fought. Men were strewn across the ground and towers were being burned to the ground. Cries of agony could be heard from the maidservants and shouts of fear from the soldiers. All she could hear was a slight buzzing noise over the other yells, but no more.

In front of her, Link was running down the hallways of the castle, dragging her along. His sword was no longer in its sheath, but in his hand, ready to slice an opponent if one was received. He glanced over his shoulder at her and pulled at her hand, signaling her to move faster.

He led her down a second hall, through a doorway and the reached spiraling stairs that led up to one of the highest rooms in the castle. Instead of running to the room, he paused at a window and hoisted himself onto the window frame, breaking the glass of the window with his sword. Link reached his hand down to Zelda who knew what he was doing. She grabbed his hand and he lifted her up as well.

They walked onto the roof and walked slowly and cautiously, careful not to lose their footing. Rain was beginning to pour and in the distance, thunder rolled and an occasional lightning strike would occur.

"Link!" Zelda called over the noise from above and below. "Where are we going?!"

"Just follow me, Princess," he shouted back to her.

Zelda nodded and continued to follow. Soon, the rain began to pour heavily, blurring everything in sight. She squinted her eyes to see Link in front of her. Seeing the green of his tunic she hurried, for he was growing further ahead. When she sped up her pace, her foot slipped, and she slid down the roof with a squeal. Suddenly, she crashed into the wooden borders of the walkway, intended for the soldiers, and she banged her head on the ground, giving her the worst headache of all. When her sight was going blank, she heard Link slide down beside her, and then nothing at all.

"Princess, get up. Please!" he said desperately into her ear. He shook her shoulder roughly and frowned. Seeing, that Zelda was fully unconscious, he carefully lifter her up with all his strength and put her over his shoulder. Link carefully proceeded across the roof, making sure that he was balanced despite the pouring rain that fell.

Carefully crossing the roof, they eventually arrived at a large door, bolted shut. Link placed Zelda gently on the ground and unsheathed his sword, ready to break down the door. With his sword raised, he heard a small groan from Zelda.

"W-wait," she said, trying to stand. Zelda grabbed onto Link's shoulder for support and put her hand to her head. "I do not think that my head has felt this bad ever before…" She started to fall over but steadied herself in time. "Let me do this." She grabbed Link's hand a lowered his sword. She placed her hands on the door and closed her eyes, saying something in ancient Hylian. There was a blinding flash and the door snapped in half, permitting the hero and princess to move on. "There, now, we mustn't waste any time."

Link gave a small nod and led onward to a circular room, with a grate flooring that led down several floors to a sewer and the dungeons. "Princess, we have to jump. The stairs are destroyed."

"Yes."

Link led to where they could jump and Zelda squeezed his hand tightly. "Hold on," he said suddenly, before jumping into the water below them.

The air burst at their faces and the water was cold and unwelcoming, maybe it could have been paralyzing if the drop was from higher up. Link and Zelda's heads popped up to the surface and they swam to where the passage began once more. Link helped Zelda up and they looked at the dungeons that were ahead of them.

"There are underground tunnels, or so I've been told," Zelda said softly as she began to wring out the water from her hair. "We must be careful. A lot has changed in only two years, now come." She began to run down the passageway, her feet creating a steady rhythm as they pounded against the stone floor. Her brown hair trailed behind her and she ran at full speed, running on solid ground, trudging through the murky water of the sewer, and climbing back onto dry ground again with Link following close behind.

"Link," she began, breaking the silence the was between them. "Do you know how old these dungeons are?"

"No, Princess. Why?"

"It is said that within a hundred years at the very most, the dungeons will collapse, bringing down the castle as it fell, or so the architects have told the Royal Family. Although the drop will not be far, it can be fatal to anyone who is in the dungeons or on the castle grounds."

"Princess, but-"

"For the last time, Link, call me Zelda. Or do you wish for me to simply call you Hero?"

"I am sorry, Prin- I mean Zelda. Anyways, as I was saying… Why bring up this topic now? It hasn't been a hundred years, has it? It is older, is it not?"

"No. When the castle begins to fall, and it needs repairing, it will be fixed. But, when it had been fixed a hundred years ago, the architects that restored the castle to its former beauty decided to add underground dungeons, which, unfortunately, were not very stable, so they were predicted to fall in one hundred years at the most."

"Why didn't they just repair it at the time?"

"Link…" Zelda halted and turned around to face the green clad hero. "We haven't much time. Even if we are losing the war the enemy will not be able to claim this kingdom for it is about to fall." She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I am sorry if I come on a bit too strong, but I must get right to the point: We will die if we don't get out of here in time."

Link's eyes widened and he sprinted past Zelda, grabbing her hand and pulling her onward as he did so. "Then come on!" He led her to a dead end and they looked up. "Well, there is a hole up there but-"

"Hold on," said Zelda, beginning to ready Farore's Wind to transport them upward.

"Wait, Zelda, I have said before-"

"Ready!" She grabbed hold of Link and they warped upward. Once they were standing next to hole, Link collapsed to the ground, saying something about dizziness.

Zelda simply pulled him up and they continued onward to a clearing where great stone pillars were scattered along the ground, broken. The air smelled musty and an uneasy air was about the place.

"The underground tunnels…" Zelda breathed out heavily. "They haven't been used forever. But, although the main passage is destroyed and jagged, a second one is in better conditions than this one."

"Nice to know," Link said under his breath. "But, shouldn't we hurry?"

Zelda nodded and walked over to a bare wall. She placed her hands on it and the Triforce of Wisdom on her hand began to glow blindingly. Link squinted his eyes and saw the wall slowly disappear before them. He looked awestruck at the princess and she began to run once more. Link's eyes widened once he fully understood what was occurring and took off after Zelda.

On and on they ran, hoping that they could escape from whatever was attacking. Yes, they did not even know who was attacking the kingdom of Hyrule _and _winning. Over the past three years, Link had been the commander in chief for Hyrule's armies and soldiers and throughout the years they grew no longer afraid and cowardly as they did beforehand. The soldiers were strong now and Hyrule's opponent had to be all-powerful to defeat them.

Zelda stopped quickly, causing Link to almost run into her. She pointed upward where there seemed to be no end. "We must get up there." She walked over to the furthest wall and punched it, wincing as she did so. A ladder suddenly dropped and Zelda turned Link. "You go first."

Link nodded and gripped one of the ladders rungs. He began to climb and looked down at Zelda who was following. He sighed and continued upward, unsure if there even was an end.

They continued for what seemed hours and, now, both Zelda's and Link's cramped hands ached and wished for rest. Zelda's eyes widened when she thought she heard something other than Link's breathing and hers as well. Something other than the creaking of the old ladder and the footsteps on the rungs. "Link?" she asked eventually when the noise began to continue on. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Link and Zelda paused on the ladder and they listened for the unknown. A small cracking noise could be heard but that was it.

"Did you hear it?"

"Um, yes? If that is all then-"

"No! Link, that crack, where did it come from?" she asked. Link looked down at her with a blank, confused expression but then his eyes widened. "Hurry up, Link!" Zelda called to him, her voice echoing off the stone walls. They then continued to climb faster, ignoring the pain in their hands. Suddenly, Zelda let out a squeal of fear and a large crack sounded from above them. A large chunk of stone fell -barely missing them- from above.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. Now go!"

"I'm going."

Now, whenever a crack was heard, the climbing pace of the princess and hero sped up double. Far up above, a small glow of light could be seen. Zelda let out a sigh of relief and another crack was heard. A large slab of stone fell down again and they flattened themselves against the wall. The stone cut at Zelda's leg somehow and she felt blood begin to trickle slowly down her leg. She winced when she began to climb once more but, like her hands, she ignored it.

As they climbed higher and higher, the light grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Link climbed onto the ground and helped Zelda up after him. They stood and looked around. They were near Castle Town's eastern gate, next to the stone bridge. On Hyrule's vast fields, a visible battle raged on. Bloody swords were plunged into one Hylian soldier after another, but not one touched the opposition.

Zelda looked at Link who had pulled out his horse call and began to blow. She then looked down at herself. Her dress was damp and almost black with filth. A long tear was along the back from the rock that fell near them. The same one that cut her leg. Thinking of her wound, Zelda looked at her calf and then sighed in relief once again to see that it was not a deep cut. She frowned at her injuries and gave a small smile for it was no longer raining. Her eyes looked up again and her smile disappeared as quickly as it had come when hoof beats could be heard coming in their direction.

Epona was running at a full gallop towards them, evading all of the soldiers who she ran by. The horse skid to a halt in front of the two and Link jumped on. He put out his hand to help Zelda up and she took it hastily. Epona reared but suddenly let out a neigh and she shook her head angrily.

"Come on, dammit. Go Epona!" Link said to his horse, kicking her in the sides to have her go. When she refused again, soldiers were rushing towards them on their own horses. "Ahh-"

Link was cut off by a deafening crack and a strong tremor. He turned around to face the castle and his eyes widened. Zelda then looked as well, gasping. Before their very eyes the castle of Hyrule was sinking into the ground. The great towers crashed into the ground, destroying parts of the town even. The ground began to quake madly beneath them and Epona was growing rowdier by the second.

"Epona!" Link shouted at the horse. Epona reared again and took off through the war. It was not as if they could go around the deathly fight. Zelda's hands wound around Link's chest as he drew his sword, ready to fight off any who attacked them.

She didn't know where they would go exactly, but their final destination would no longer be Hyrule. Possibly, when they were finally at safety, there would no longer be a Hyrule. Just ruins of the Golden Kingdom and remains of its inhabitants. Zelda felt tears slide down her face as she looked back at her castle once more as it sunk slowly into the ground. She was leaving her people behind to die or be tortured… That wasn't right. Did the Goddesses no longer care for the land they had created? Did they just decide to forget about Hyrule and let it die? Zelda buried her face in Link's back as she thought about the Goddesses and she whispered something that would have been a sin if her kingdom was still alive. "Damn you, Din. Damn you, Farore. And, damn you, Nayru."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you are. I really hope you liked it. In my opinion, I messed this chapter up horribly… I originally wanted to write something different but this just happened. Again, I hope you enjoyed and please review. Tell me what you thought and what I can improve because this is my first fic that I wrote myself. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Our Only Hope and Chance**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Zelda's hands were wrapped around Link's stomach as they continued to ride. Days had passed and not once had they stopped. Never before had she been so tired, so hungry, so sore, and so alone. Although she had Link beside her, it seemed as though they were the only two people left in all of the lands. Her tears had stopped, finally, for she had run dry of them. She rested her head on Link's back and breathed in. "Link?" she whispered, her voice cracked and no more than a broken whisper.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Where are we heading?" she asked. Zelda wanted her slap herself then. There was no way that the hero knew where they were going. "No, do not answer that. I am sorry." She felt Link nod and she brought herself closer to his body when Epona began to gain a burst of energy from an unknown source. Normally, if such horrid happening had not recently occurred, she would say to him, 'Link, if we don't pause for a rest, you will wear that poor horse into the ground.' But destruction of her kingdom had happened and there was no force that could make her heart feel light, and not the heavy weight inside her chest.

She looked up at the unknown and strangely forlorn land they now traveled. Grey. That was all she saw. It was in the sky, the rocky landscapes; it even seemed to tint the green forests that stood sadly in the distance. "Link?" she asked again.

"Yes?"

"Please… we must stop."

Link glanced over his shoulder to the princess that clung hopelessly to him. "We can't. Soldiers might be following us. And-"

"No! No one is following us! You know that as well as I. Link… if we do not stop then we will be forced to walk to survive. Epona. That poor horse of yours is barely alive. She has been running for days without food or water! It is a miracle that she is still alive. It is a miracle that _we _are alive!"

Link slowed his horse to a stop and dismounted his horse, leaving Zelda on top of the mare. He looked up at her and gave her his hand. "Then come on." Zelda reluctantly did as told and grabbed his hand, jumping down off the horse.

When her feet touched the ground, she fell in pain. Zelda bit her tongue and was hoisted up again by Link. She leaned on his muscular body and winced when her body screamed in protest. She let out a groan when Link began to walk on ahead. Zelda looked at his horse and closed her eyes suddenly from the disgusting sight. That poor horse… Its bones showed clearly through its skin that clung dangerously close to its body. Link was planning on leaving Epona here… to die. But, she supposed, it would save their already heartbroken core from any more damage. Zelda walked slowly to the horse, barring her teeth at the pain that spread like fire through her body, and rubbed Epona's boney side.

"Zelda!" Link called from further on. He was facing her now and she noticed his state as well. He was no better than the horse… But at least his muscle gave him some size. Around his mouth was unshaven and his eyes were those of an elderly man who had seen many sights and had experienced great trials. But, that was Link. His attitude, thankfully, had not changed, promising that he was not sickened.

Zelda began to walk slowly to him, ignoring her pain that seared through her aching body. When beside him, Link grabbed her by the waist with his one arm and they began to walk together. The hero and the princess.

"Do you think… that we will…" she began, trailing off near the end, unable to finish her words.

Link gripped her harder, showing that he was not to give up hope anytime soon. Pushing her onward, she sighed. Link across the fields to a mountain range that stood in the distance. There was probably a cave they could reside in there. Maybe they could even stay there for awhile. Until they regained their strength, that is. Right at that time, it seemed their only hope.

They did not get far before Zelda collapsed from exhaustion. Link handed her a small flask and allowed her to drink the remaining amount of water. She took it gratefully and clenched her stomach. It groaned for food and she bent over. Looking up to Link, she saw him take out his bow and arrow. "Wh-what are you doing?" she croaked.

The hero looked down at her. "Hunting. We can't survive much longer without food. I have run out. I don't even have a _crumb. _I'll be back as soon as I can."

Zelda looked at him, confusion evident on her face. "Where are you to hunt? There isn't a single forest near here and this land is dry and barren. Why would an animal be about?"

He closed his eyes and opened them again. His eyes told Zelda exactly what he wanted. Not a single word need be said. When Zelda nodded he knelt down on the ground and placed his bow beside him. She closed her eyes and murmured something softly under her breath. Some type of ancient spell. It was an animal spell long forgotten by all people, until she was taught it by a friend.

Her teacher was Midna, Crown Princess of the Twilight. Before the girl left for her home she had taken Zelda where they could be alone. Midna had taught Zelda the spell, incase Link ever wanted to become a wolf once more.

'Zelda,' Midna said sadly. 'I know… that this is not the best time to interrupt you… but, Link… Here." She held out her hand taking Zelda's in hers. A dark magic flowed from her hand to Zelda's. It twisted around her body like a coiling snake. It sent chills up her spine. After Midna was done, she looked up to Zelda. 'That was so Link can become a wolf once again if he wishes. But I warn you, Princess, it takes much strain and effort.'

'How can one learn a spell without being taught it?' Zelda had asked her.

"Our magic isn't a lesson; it is a way of being. The magic of the Twilight flows inside my veins. The Twili are born with it and we are inseparable. I guess… it is kind of like your Triforce. But not really, 'cause the Triforce isn't exactly in _all _of your people. And-"

'Midna, do you even know the meaning of the Triforce?' Zelda asked with a laugh.

'Yeah, I do. It was created by the Goddesses that created Hyrule and the Triforce is actually a remnant of their power. Why?'

Zelda opened her mouth to reply but closed it, not wanting to confuse the Twilight Princes. She smiled instead. 'I wish you best of wishes as ruler of the Twili.'

Midna smiled in return and gave a quick curtsey. Zelda held back a grin for the tomboyish princess was curtseying. 'What an honor it is to have the Princess of Light give her wishes to the Princess of Twilight,' Midna teased. Both girls fell silent for a moment before Midna began to speak once more. 'To use that power… just… well, I don't exactly know how to explain it, but I guess you should use your, um, heart? Yeah, that is it. Well, I better be on my way. I'll warp you and Link to the Mirror Chamber. And, goodbye I suppose.'

Zelda smiled, remembering her old friend. But she had left them and destroyed the passage between the two worlds. She shook her head. Just another painful memory. Looking back at Link, she placed her hand on his, the Triforce flashing wildly. A light flashed and the hero lay on the ground as a wolf. He was frightened by the light and his ears rested forward on his head showing his surprise. Letting out a growl, he knew he was a wolf once again. Zelda patted him on the head and watched him run away.

Link continued to run. It could take him a day to find food, but as long as he did he'd be fine. At least a bird would do. Then a flash of brown caught his eye. A deer. The chances of seeing one on such a barren landscape was quite rare, but it was a gift, he assumed. So Link narrowed his eyes and chased it across the dusty field. The animal was fast. But he was faster. Jumping in front of it he let out a growl and the deer turned away. Link snapped at its leg, just barely making contact. It continued running, but its pace was definitely slowed from the wound. Link leapt again, raking his claws down the deer's back. It fell to the ground and he bit its neck for an ending kill.

Link stared at the meat. He was a wolf now so hunger flooded him and he wanted to eat the deer right then and there. He shook his head and slid under the deer, preparing for a hike back to Zelda. Link almost fell once or twice, for the animal's deadweight and his weakness did not do any good for him.

When he reached Zelda, she stared at him disbelievingly. She, too, knew that he was so lucky. When he dropped the deer in front of him, she turned away to keep for getting sick. Link's bloody muzzle rested on her skirt and she looked down at him. "Thank you," she murmured. Placing her hands on his paws she prepared herself for another dramatic withdrawal of her energy and magic. Once she was done, and Link was his former self, she lay on the ground and closed her eyes. Letting out a yawn, the hero snorted. "What?" she asked, opening an eye.

"Nothing. You rest. I'll start a fire and cook the meat." He paused for a moment and added, "You might not want to watch." Zelda turned away and Link began to skin and gut the deer.

The sky was dark by the time firewood had been gathered, the meat cooked, and both travelers done eating. They had argued whether or not they should rest in their same spot for the night or continue onwards until they found a resting place such as a cave. But, with their current state, it seemed better if they just stayed where they were for the night. Link insisted on keeping watch while Zelda slept although the princess seemed even more reluctant.

Zelda's thoughts were dark that night, but how could they not? The current events replayed in her mind, over and over. Forever repeating. But how could an enemy be so powerful that it can destroy the entire land of Hyrule? Zelda paused her thoughts for a moment. She had to blame the architects of the castle as well. Although it was mostly the enemy.

The enemy bore no insignia showing who they were and where they were from. Thick armor shrouded their bodies, letting no physical appearance show through. Just plain coats of armor with long swords, knives, and bows. Simple and plain. But maybe the enemy planned it to be that way, to be concealed.

Zelda began to wonder if the enemy expected such an easy win. Link had begun to help train the guards and soldiers of Hyrule, resulting in powerful fighters that brought fear and joy to many. Before she had met Link, before the Twilight had shrouded over her land, not a single man could stand up to a weakened animal even. It was pathetic, actually.

Eventually, despite the overflow of unanswered questions and beliefs, Zelda slowly drifted into subconsciousness.

She began feeling a sharp jut in her arm. Zelda blinked twice. Light shot into her eyes and she winced. She wondered if it was already morning. Her sight of Link looming above her answered it. He poked her again and she rolled onto her back. Sitting up, she looked at the hero. "Are we leaving?"

Link nodded.

"My sleep was not full… It felt like a few minutes…"

"Probably because we haven't slept in days."

Zelda agreed to that. She stood and stretched. She flinched when her stiff and sore muscles screamed in pain. Zelda looked back at Link who was holding some meat out to her.

"Hurry up and eat, Prin- Zelda, I mean. We have to go." When Zelda took the food he looked at the mountains. "I was thinking that we should head there. There are probably caves. And animals to hunt, too. Maybe there might even be a tribe of some sorts. But the chances of taking us in are most likely low right now. We look like two bandits." He stretched upwards before pointing to the mountains. "It looks like there might be a valley there. The landscape sort of slops there from all sides."

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

They walked along the open plains together, side-by-side. Occasionally they paused for a little break. Link, luckily, had found a stream during his hunt and took Zelda back there to drink. He also filled up his flask until it could not hold anymore water. Then they set out again.

Zelda had asked Link if he thought it ever rained on the forlorn land. He guessed that it had not seen rain for many, many days or even months. Rain would be good, of course. It was a wonder the forest still was green.

They had found caves. Along with mountain loins and bears for food. But they had no firewood as they traveled. So they began to scavenge up all of the flammable material. Zelda even used some of her dress. She used her Din's Fire to start the fire, although she didn't have the will to make it. But in the end she did. Even if she did not side with the Goddesses, she sided with her survival that ensured that she somewhat sided with the Goddesses.

Several days had passed and they still were traveling the mountains. Link's goal was to reach the valley that he believed to be not so far away. But sight can be a fooling sense.

Zelda was in awe when they first reached the valley, finally. Green grass, forests, and even houses were visible. She was not sure whether to begin jumping with joy or to stay right at the weakened hero's side. Zelda grabbed hold of Link's arm and pulled him down the mountain side to the small village that rested below them.

"Zelda," Link said to the overly anxious girl. "Zelda. Zelda! Stop! We don't know who these people are and-"

Zelda turned around angrily. "This village is in peace. Isn't that obvious? Now. Come. On." She pulled him again and Link rolled his eyes. They both ran as fast as their horrid states could allow them and eventually reached the bottom of the hill and the outskirt of the village. Both of them were panting heavily with their hands on their knees.

"Zelda, please, please don't do that again."

Zelda replied with a smile and began heading to the village. It felt as if her strength had been fully revived. Or she was just running on anxiety. When she stepped foot into the village she felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. Zelda fell to the ground and placed her head on her hands.

"Zelda!" Link called, running to her side. When he too reached the beginning of the village, he fell to the ground. His body was suddenly weakened by an unknown force. "Are you okay?" he managed to ask her.

She slowly nodded and looked up when two feet appeared before her. A man stood there. He wore thickly padded clothing which seemed to be a weak armor substitute. Cloth binding were wrapped around his chest, arms, and thighs. He looked at both Link and Zelda and grinned.

Link attempted to move his hand to his blade but he felt no strength to do so. "Who are you?" he croaked.

"Better question. Who are _you_? You are trespassing. You are prisoners." He folded his arms across his chest and glared down at them. When he noticed Link trying to stand, he let out a small chuckle. "That energetic field you felt when you entered her drained you energy. Now, are you going to answer me?"

Link said nothing. Zelda said nothing. Both of their states allowed them to say nothing. Luckily, the man had noticed that. He rolled his eyes and yanked both of them up to their feet.

"Come with me," he said simply. He dragged them through the village that was surprisingly empty. The man brought them to a small house at the far end and pushed them inside. "Master," he called out into surprising darkness. "I have guests."

"You may leave," replied a voice from in the shadows.

The man nodded and dropped the princess and hero to the ground. He slammed the door shut behind him, shutting out the light as well.

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

**AH! I am so very sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been really, really busy… And why I ended the chapter here, I don't know. I tried writing more but it just didn't turn out well. So, anyways I hope you enjoyed. And comments and advice are always welcome. Thanks. ~Rosie**


End file.
